No importa, te atrapare
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: -Quiéreme –dijo, sin dejar de dar vueltas-. Quiéreme, quiéreme –dijo, divertida, mientras reía estruendosamente, como una lunática. -Yo ya te quiero –dije, extrañado. -Ámame –exigió-. ¡Ámame!... -Eres mío…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**No importa, te atrapare.**

Caminaba por un camino oscuro, sin gente a más de diez kilómetros a la redonda. Siempre por aquí estaba desierto, me gustaba estar solo, pero no siempre era bueno, igual quería a alguien que me cuidase, alguien con quien hablar, que me escuchara y viceversa.

Los crujidos de las hojas bajo mis pies son lo único que me tienen en la realidad. Adoraba ese sonido, al igual que el leve cantar del viento y el susurro de los árboles.

-_¡Emmett!_ –escuché el canto del viento.

Parecía que decía mi nombre, pero era más una ilusión, venía soñando con lo mismo durante varias noches en las que hacía mi mismo recorrido.

Me hubiese encantado que esa dulce y suave ventisca fuera en realidad lo que mi imaginación soñaba que fuese: el canto de una hermosa chica. El susurró sonaba dulce, suave y era muy parecido a la voz de un ángel.

-_Emmett… _-volvió a cantar el viento.

Mientras tanto, yo caminaba recordaba todo lo que había pasado en este último año: mi novia me había engañado con otro, toda esa pasión, ese cariño que sentíamos el uno por el otro se diluía en las paredes, tanta dulzura esparciéndose en el tiempo, alejándose de mí para no querer volver. Recordaba todos esos otoños, esos días soleados en los que sólo éramos ella y yo, pero ahora, son sólo de llantos recordando su piel y sus suaves caricias.

Es algo irónico, ella era perfecta para mí, bueno, eso era lo que siempre nos decía. Era algo, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello era lacio y rubio, Tanya Denali, la chica más hermosa que había conocido en toda mi vida y me dejo… desgraciadamente no le guardaba rencor, ella era muy dulce y agradable y yo… simplemente no era para ella y supongo que me alegro que encontrara al chico que sí se merecía.

Tomé un cigarro de la cajetilla que llevaba en mi saco, yo no era un hombre de fumar o tomar, pero bueno, la soledad te hace hacer mucho. Llevé el cigarro a mis labios y lo degusté mientras miraba el cielo. Estaba negro y sin emoción, realmente.

-Hola –escuché una vocecita dulce susurrando.

Me giré lentamente y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, la chica que estaba frente a mí, definitivamente, era la más hermosa que hubiese visto. Era alguien, con unas hermosas y muy finas facciones, su cabello no era tan pronunciado y de un perfecto tono rubio, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes y sus labios eran perfectamente carnosos y rojos, no iba en lo más mínimo maquillada y aún así se veía divina, sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

-H-hola –le dije, pasando saliva.

Juré que la había visto a antes, sólo que no recordaba dónde…

-Te he visto caminando todas las noches desde que empezaste a venir –dijo, con una voz hipnotizante-, ¿por qué siempre vienes?

-Estar aquí me ayuda a pensar –dije sin siquiera ponerme a pensar si era correcto decirle la verdad, pero ya se la había dicho.

-¿Te podría pedir un favor? –su voz sonaba tan sedosa que no pude evitar sonreír y asentir, era como si me estuviera poniendo un encantamiento mágico-. ¿Podrías cuidarla?

En ese momento me di cuenta de la pequeña que la chica tenía al lado, sosteniendo su mano. La chiquilla era exactamente igual a la joven, sólo que la niña se veía cansada y tenía suaves ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos, se veía enferma y sostenía su mirada con dificultad; su piel estaba más pálida y sus labios no tenían nada de color.

-¿De qué se trata, exactamente? –pregunté viendo a la chiquilla más de cerca.

-Necesito que cuides a mi… hermana –dijo rápidamente y con extrañeza en la última palabra.

-Es igualita a ti –dije, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sí… _ehmm…_ bueno, ya sabes… -me sonrió extrañada-. Bueno, ¿podrías hacerlo?

Miré a la pequeña y sonreí.

-Lo haré.

La chica me sonrió emocionada y me extendió la mano donde sostenía la mano de la chiquilla. La tomé, sin pensar qué y mire los ojos de la joven.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rosalie –susurró con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Y el de ella? –miré a la niña.

-Rose –susurró y miro al cielo.

-¿Por qué se llaman igual? –pregunté, _Rose_ era tan sólo el diminutivo de _Rosalie_.

-N-no lo sé –dijo mirándome con una mirada aterrada, sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y su respiración era algo pesada.

-¿Por qué me estas pidiendo que la cuida? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? –pregunté extrañado.

-Me tengo que ir y necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara… tú…

Con esas últimas palabras, Rosalie desapareció de mi vista, dejándome con la pequeña niña colgada de mi mano. La volteé a ver, se veía muy mal, bastante enferma.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Solté su mano y ella me miró con terror en los ojos, así que me incline y la cargué sobre mi espalda, porque dudaba que lograra llegar hasta mi casa caminando por su cuenta.

-Esta es mi casa –le susurré a la chiquilla, sin soltarla por miedo a que cayera, tenía que dejarla recostada en una cama o algo…

Ella no dijo nada, como todo el tiempo en el que había estado cerca de ella. Me sentía un poco incomodo, había silencio y la pequeña no hacía más que respirar con dificultad. No la quería soltar nunca, era una pequeña muñequita del cristal más caro y frágil.

-Voy a preparar una habitación para ti… te voy a dejar en el sillón; puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras tanto –le dije, dejándola acostadita en el sillón de cuatro personas, era tan pequeña que sobraba espacio para que me sentara a la perfección.

Subí a la segunda planta de mi casa de tres pisos. Era una casa, de hecho, bastante sencilla, pero algo grande para alguien que siempre estaba solo.

Había una habitación junto a la mía así que supuse que sería una buena ida que esa fuera la de la pequeña. Abrí la puerta y vi que todo estaba sucio y empolvado así que me dispuse a acomodarlo para que fuera habitable por la pequeña chiquilla.

Limpié, desempolvé y arreglé lo mejor que pude la alcoba y alrededor de 3 horas y estaba, decente, para que Rose pudiera dormir allí.

-Listo, tu habitación esta lista –susurré bajando las escaleras.

La vi hay, tendida en el sillón, con sus ojitos cansaditos, viendo en la televisión alguna caricatura que no reconocía.

-¿Quieres dormir? –le pregunté, recargándome en el respaldo del sillón, viéndola. Su carita era tan tierna y vi un bultito en el bolsillo de su largo vestido verde floreado.

Ella asintió y la cargué cuando vi sus débiles intentos de levantarse por su cuenta. Era pequeña, debía tener como cuatro años o algo parecido.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunté cuando la deje en su cama.

Ella alzó su manita hacía mí y me mostró 4 dedos, así como había predicho.

-Buenas noches –dije, acariciando su frente y sonriéndole de lado para luego apagar la luz de la habitación e irme de allí.

Me hundí en mi propia cama esperando a que Morfeo apareciera y me llevara a un mundo de sueños, pero parecía no tener esa intención por lo que me dedique a ver por mi ventana el cielo. Vi una estrella fugaz atravesarlo con rapidez.

"_Desearía volver a encontrarme a Rosalie"_ pedí como deseo cuando la vi.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –escuché una angelical voz decir.

Me giré velomente para ver a la pequeña Rose arrastrando un peluche desgastado de un gatito verde en su mano, el bultito de su vestido había desaparecido y ella estaba allí, paradita con su manita jugueteando con el bordado del vestido mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Claro, ven, Rose –le dije, haciendo un espacio para que entrara.

Mi cama era matrimonial así que había suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera dormir junto a mí.

Ella subió a la cama con prisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de uno de mis antebrazos, cubriéndose con la sabana, se quedó plácidamente dormida, llevándome con ella.

Me descubrí a mí mismo despertándome en medio de mis sueños por un ligero movimiento a mi lado; Rose estaba moviéndose de lado a lado incomoda por algo que yo no podía saber.

-Rose… -dije, moviéndole ligeramente el hombro porque me estaba preocupando.

Pero no despertó, en lugar de eso se quedó más tranquila. Me quedé viéndola respirar plácidamente hasta que vi los primeros atisbos de color malva cruzar el cielo azul.

No había podido dormir bien, pero extrañamente me sentía lo suficientemente descansado como para estar todo el día así.

Me levanté de la cama para preparar el desayuno y cuando iba a medio camino sentí una presencia detrás de mí, me giré para ver a la pequeña Rose caminando descalza, con su manita estirándose hasta alcanzar mi camisa, fruncí el ceño observándola pero al ver que no quitaba su manita seguí caminando sintiendo el ligero jalón de su manita sosteniendo mi ropa.

Tendría que ir y comprarle ropa porque no veía que tuviera más que ese bonito vestidito.

-Rose… luego de desayunar iremos a comprar ropa ¿está bien? –pregunté, volteándola a ver.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. No hablaba mucho, pero estaba bien, disfrutaba su presencia, llenaba el vacío que tenía y eso me agradaba.

Para desayunar le prepare unos waffles, con un jarabe de frutos rojos y un poco de chocolate para darle un adictivo sabor.

-¿Te gustó? –le pregunté, levantando sus trastos para lavarlos junto con los míos.

Siquiera escuché su respuesta, sólo vi como la pequeña se dirigía a mi lado y observaba como lavaba las cosas. De un momento a otro agarro con sus pequeñas manitas un poco de espuma que estaba en mi antebrazo y sopló, asiendo que toda cayera en mi cara.

-Eres adorable –susurré con una sonrisa mientras observaba como a ella misma se le formaba una sonrisa.

Se encogió de hombros y miro hacía la ventana, como esperando que de ella, fuese a aparecer alguien de un momento a otro y me imaginaba quien esperaba que llegara, porque, yo mismo, igual, quería ver a esa bella persona.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Rosalie por ti? –le pregunté con interés de ver a la hermosa joven pero con el temor de perder a la pequeña.

-Depende –susurró, recargando sus codos en el mueble para seguir observando la ventana-. No será pronto… pero, será en este año, no te preocupes.

-Me alegro… –cuando dije eso, vi como la pequeña se entristecía-, tu hermana es muy bonita y me gustaría volverla a ver pero… -suspiré-, no sé… me caes bien –le sonreí y vi como ella igual sonreía de lado.

-Tú a mí igual; aunque no te conozco me haces sentir segura –susurró.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella dio un salto y se encaminó hacía el sillón para, únicamente, recostarse en él.

-Vamos de compras –le dije, cargándola, de sorpresa, cuando termine de lavar los platos y arreglarme. Ella me dio una leve sonrisita, su piel se veía menos pálida que ayer y eso me daba una muy buena señal, aunque sólo fuese algo casi imperceptible, era algo bueno.

-Cuando veas algo que te guste me avisar lo más pronto posible para que lo consideremos –le iba susurrando a Rose mientras caminábamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas por el largo pasillo del centro comercial.

Cuando pasó junto a una tienda donde vendían cosas de maternidad vio una figura grácil, un cabello largo del color del oro y cayó en la cuenta de quién era. No quería tener la razón, pero era inevitable.

-Emmett… -susurró ella al verlo pasar.

-Tanya –la saludó con cortesía. Vio que la hermosa chica iba acompañada por un hombre alto y sólo un poco moreno. Tenía ojos grises y un cabello castaño claro, era musculoso, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente para que se notara bajo su ropa.

-Él… él es Richie –dijo Tanya, señalando al chico con el que iba, lo reconocía a pesar de nunca haber convivido con él. Había sido el chico con el que me había engañado.

-Un gusto –susurré al hombre; no podía dejar de lado la imagen educada.

-E-Emmet… -susurró Tanya, llamando, nuevamente, mi atención-, ¿quién es ella? ¿Es tu hija? No sabía que tuviera a alguien…

Ella me miraba con un poco de arrepentimiento en su cara.

-No, no puede ser tu hija… bueno… no realmente… hijastra, quizá –ella divagaba mientras Rose se escondía un poco, abrazándose a mi pantorrilla.

-No es mi hija –le afirmé-. Es… hermana de una amiga y me ha pedido cuidarla mientras ella está un rato… de viaje –dije, en el modo más fluido y convincente que podía.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó intentando ver sus ojitos verdes, pero la chiquilla se reusaba a salir detrás de su escondite.

-Rose –susurré, mirándola lo mejor que pude.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –Volvió a preguntar, con mucho interés dirigido a ella.

-Cuatro años –susurré con ternura.

Luego me di cuenta de dónde había me había topado con Tanya y su noviecito… Richie.

-Y… -me aclaré la garganta-. ¿Qué hacían por aquí?

-_Ehmm… _veras, Emmett –Tanya intentaba hablar, pero creo que no quería herirme o algo por lo que me iba a decir.

_Pobresita… no se da cuenta que casi me mató cuando me engaño con… Richie…_

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Richie –dijo al final-. Nos casamos hace poco y tengo 3meses de embarazo –su esposito le acarició el vientre con ternura cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo-; así que estamos buscando algunas cosas… bueno, familiarizándonos con todo esto –escuché su risita. La había extrañado, siempre tan linda y tranquila, que era inevitable sonreír con ella.

-Oh… felicidades –le dije con una sonrisa que, raramente o afortunadamente, no sé, no me salió tan forada.

-Gracias…

-_Ehmm…_ bueno, yo tengo que irme; Rose y yo vinimos para comprarle un poco de ropa, únicamente –le dije, sosteniendo la manita de Rose, sin obligarla a asomarse.

-_Oh…_ claro, claro, lo siento… adiós, Emmett… espero que nos volvamos a encontrar –susurró cuando me iba, despidiéndome sólo con la mano.

-¿Quién era ella? –preguntó Rose, caminando ahora junto a mí.

-Ella… bueno… -empecé a dudar.

-¿Tu ex novia?

-Sí… ella, bueno, me engaño con el chico que estaba junto a ella –le expliqué brevemente.

-_Ohh…_ ya me estaba preguntando porque había tanta tensión –dijo, mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo especial.

-¿Qué buscas? –pregunté porque su mirada me estaba inquietando un poco.

-Nada en especial –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Ve, hay podemos comprarte ropa –señale un lugar donde vendían ropa para niñas y nos encaminamos cuando ella lo aprobó.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? –preguntó cuando teníamos todo lo que ella me había pedido.

-Claro, vamos –la conduje al auto y metí todas sus nuevas adquisiciones, que realmente eran muchas, y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Al llegar a la casa, ella camino, lentamente, hacía la cocina, sentándose en la mesa que estaba como una isla en medio de todo, la observe con curiosidad y luego me di cuenta de lo que la pequeña estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –Le pregunté mirando los estantes para ver que le podía preparar a mi pequeña invitada.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 6 meses con la pequeña de Rose. Adoraba a esta niña, la amaba de sobremanera, no la podía dejar ir y no lo haría. Sólo hubiese deseado que tuviera la edad de su hermana… de esa manera… quizá…

-¡Emmett! –Rose rió, abrazándome por detrás. Reí con ella-. ¿Podemos salir a pasear?

Era la primera vez que Rose me pedía eso en meses, así que sólo le sonreí y la cargué para que saliéramos a pasear.

-¿A qué vienen esas ganas de salir, Rosie? –Pregunté.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba recorriendo un camino muy conocido para mí.

-¿Por qué venimos por aquí? –Estaba empezando a creer que lo que no quería que sucediera… estaba a la vuelta de estos arbustos.

-Es tiempo –dijo ella, sentí como sus manitas se apretaban en mi cabello y sus piernitas se estiraban, como intentando pararse. La agarré más fuerte para que no lo intentara-. Tranquilo, Emmett, yo sé cómo hacer esto.

Entonces, ignorando la fuera con la que agarraba sus piernas, se paró. Asustado, agarre sus pies para que no se cayera y la mire. Ella tenía un brazo extendido al cielo, como si intentara atrapar una estrella. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo.

-Rose –rugí, cuando ella se resbaló de mis hombros. Maniobré lo mejor que pude pero unos pálidos brazos me ganaron.

-Hola, Emmett –susurró esa femenina voz.

-Ro-Rosalie –dije, viéndola con una sonrisa.

Miré a Rose, que estaba entre sus brazos, con mirada perdida, como si no viera, en su rostro había una sonrisa estúpida y su piel iba perdiendo color poco a poco.

-¡¿Qué pasa? –Estaba asustado. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a mi pequeña Rose?

-No te preocupes, Emmett, ella estará bien –dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa, mientras su piel iba adquiriendo color.

La mire asustado, quería correr, escapar, pero no. Rose estaba ahí y no la podía dejar sola. Ella era muy importante.

-Gracias –susurró Rosalie. Me le quedé viendo como si tuviera 4 ojos.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Gracias por considerarme importante –dijo, con una sonrisa que hasta se podría considerar un poco sádica.

-Yo… pensé… Rose –decía, sin sentido.

-Sí… pensaste en mí –dijo, con su sonrisa.

Volteé a ver sus brazos y apenas pude distinguir una débil silueta de mi pequeña Rose.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?

-Devolverla a donde pertenece… a mí –suspiró.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados por un fugaz momento y cuando los abrió, vi ese brillito especial que había visto en los ojitos de mi pequeña Rose.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunté asustado.

-No hice nada –dijo, con su vocecita.

-¿Por qué Rose ya no está en tus brazos?

-Claro que estoy aquí, Emmett –escuché la vocecita de Rose-. Sólo que… ahora estoy dentro de mi verdadero cuerpo.

Agarró el volado de su vestido, que parecía más hecho con hojas de árboles y flores que de tela, y se puso a dar vueltitas alrededor de mí. Reía como si estuviera haciendo una travesura, me estaba asustando.

-¡Rose!

-Emmett –me imitó.

-Deja de hacer eso –dije, nervioso.

-Quiéreme –dijo, sin dejar de dar vueltas-. Quiéreme, quiéreme –dijo, divertida, mientras reía estruendosamente, como una lunática.

-Yo ya te quiero –dije, extrañado.

-Ámame –exigió-. ¡Ámame! –Gritó tan fuerte que básicamente salió volando por los aires, aterrizando a un metro de mí y pude ver como una verde vena de su cuello se remarcaba.

-Te amo –dije asustado.

-No me temas –dijo, con voz sedosa, caminando por detrás de mí, pasando su mano por mis hombros, con tanta delicadeza que no estaba seguro si realmente estaba su mano hay-. Te espere por demasiado tiempo, deseaba por ansias el día en que notaras que tu novia te engañaba y vinieras a mí.

-¿Cómo me veías? ¿Me espiabas? –Estaba, para este punto, paranoico.

-Siempre estuve ahí. –Agarró mi cara entre sus fuertes manos y me obligó a mirar al cielo-. Siempre te estuve viendo y ahora te tengo.

Su voz era sucia y me hipnotizaba.

-Ahora me tienes –dije, monótonamente.

-No lo digas para complacerme. Quiero que lo digas de verdad –me exigió, pasando sus labios, con delicadeza, por mi oreja.

-Te amo –le dije, sinceramente, con una sonrisa, cómplice de lo emocionante que era esto.

-Perfecto… que lindo eres –le dio la vuelta a mi cara tan rápido, que casi pude sentir que me iba a romper los huesos-. Bésame…

Su voz quedó flotando en el aire y lo hice. Acate sus órdenes y la bese.

Sus manos vagaron por mi cara, sus pulgares rozaron mis labios y me volvió a besar con intensidad, pero con dulzura, con la mezcla que ella hacía a la perfección: ser dulce y sádicamente mala.

-Eres mío…

/!

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
